Farming training
Gaining experience in the Farming skill begins with harvesting of allotments, hops, and herbs and later turns into crop running to checking on the health of trees and fruit trees. The fastest and most effective training in Farming requires the use of all the teleporting methods available to a player to farming patches across RuneScape. Additionally, the amulet of nature can be helpful while crop running as it will allow an aspiring farmer to keep tabs on farming patches. Lunar Magic is helpful for its Fishing Guild and Catherby teleports as well as its Cure Plant and Fertile Soil spells, all of which are available at 83 Magic after completion of the Lunar Diplomacy quest. It is recommended that the player becomes very familiar with the Farming skill and crop running pages. It is also great to note that every player have their own methods of running to patches and training this skill. It is best for you to figure out the best path, the best seeds to plant, what you want to plant, what you can afford. Many players change their routine based on new transportation and items that come into the game. Focus on what works for you. Helpful tips to remember * You can add compost to any stage of the crop as compost increase the harvest yield. Ultracompost increases the harvest yield greatly and reduces the chance of your crops becoming diseased (if not being watched by the local farmer). * Trees, fruit trees, calquats, and bushes don't require compost if you are paying the farmer, since the crop yield is fixed. * Paying the farmer to look after your patches increases your exp per run, avoid crops dying, but it is costly. * Tithe minigame teleport unlocked - To gain teleport every 20mins to Zeah farming patch/vineyard. * Stealing from the Fruit Stall on Zeah will help you gain payments such as apples, pineapples, bananas, and other fruits. * Unlocking minigame teleports are useful. Nightmare Zone for hop patch in Yanille, Rat Pit (Port Sarim) to get access to Zeah, Entrana (hop patch), and Falador farming patch, Rimmington for bush patch. * Teleport to House (Yanille, Rimmington, Brimhaven). Yanille for hops, Rimmington for bush, Brimhaven for calquat and fruit tree. Recommended quests * Tree Gnome Village - Access to spirit trees for transportation. * The Grand Tree - Access to Spirit Tree in the Tree Gnome Stronghold (if you have completed the Tree Gnome Village quest) and access to the Gnome glider transportation system. * Fairytale I - Growing Pains - Rewarded with Magic secateurs. * Fairytale II - Cure a Queen - Access to Fairy ring network. (Only need to start the quest, you do not need any of the stats required) * My Arm's Big Adventure - Access to disease-free herb patch near Trollheim. * Ghosts Ahoy - For Ectophial * Mourning's Ends Part I - Access to Lletya (fruit tree patch) and teleport crystals. (only need to start the quest for the crystal) * Enlightened Journey - Access to Balloon Transportation. Access to Entrana for hop, Crafting Guild for bush, Taverley for tree, Gnome Stronghold for fruit tree and tree. NOTE: It is possible to bypass the relatively slow early levels of Farming entirely by doing quests. Doing Fairytale I - Growing Pains then Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf followed by Garden of Tranquillity and lastly My Arm's Big Adventure will net the player 21.5k Farming experience (level 34) with no Farming training required before or between the quests. Recommended items .]] * Amulet of glory with charges. * Amulet of bounty - Gives a 25% chance of saving seeds when planting in allotment patches only. * Magic secateurs - Increases yield of allotments, hops, and herbs by 10%. * Ectophial - Allows quick and free access to farming patches northwest of Port Phasmatys. * Explorer's ring 2 and higher - Teleports straight to the Falador farming patch. * Teleport crystal - Quick access to Lletya's fruit tree patch. * Farmer's outfit - Gives a 2.5% exp boost for every farming action. * Ardougne cloak 1+ - Cloak 1 and above gives unlimited to Monastery, Cloak 2+ give limited teleports to Ardougne farming patch * Skills necklace - To Fishing Guild, to go to the Ardougne farming patch quicker. * Chronicle Book with teleport cards - Teleports you to the Champions' Guild for bush and hop patch. * Xeric's talisman - "Xeric's Glade" teleports you near the farming patches in Zeah. Starting off * Seed Table * Farming/Patch locations * Crop running It is highly recommended to bypass the early Farming levels by questing. Recipe for Disaster (Goblin Generals), Fairytale I - Growing Pains then Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf, Garden of Tranquillity, My Arm's Big Adventure, Enlightened Journey. This will bring the player to level 35, as well as getting the Magic secateurs, which are recommended for farming herbs and allotments. If questing is not an option, you can farm through the lower levels, but they are rather slow and tedious, with very low returns. Tree runs The most efficient way to gain Farming experience is to plant the highest-tier tree and fruit tree saplings the player is able to, along with calquat saplings, and pay the farmer to chop down the trees for replanting. This method can be very costly, however it offers by far the highest possible experience rates effectively even though it is only possible to do 1 or 2 tree runs per day. Always use ultracompost on the patch to minimize the chance of disease, or pay the farmer to look after the tree. The tree patch in Falador Park will never get diseased after completion of elite tasks in the Falador Diary. If the player has access to the Humidify spell on the Lunar spellbook (requires completion of Dream Mentor and 68 Magic), it can be worthwhile to grow the saplings yourself instead of buying the saplings from the Grand Exchange. Currently growing magic trees costs + ) / 13913.8}} coins per experience and palm trees + )/10509.6}} coins per experience, including the protection payments. Setup * Farmer's outfit or graceful outfit * 5 tree and 5 fruit tree saplings, and 1 calquat sapling * If not paying the farmer, 11 ultracompost or runes for Fertile Soil spell and volcanic ashes (after reading the ash covered tome) * Payments in bank notes (optional) * Spade * Axe (to chop down trees) * Coins * Taverley, Brimhaven and Varrock teleport tablets * Tai Bwo Wannai teleport scroll (for the calquat patch) * Runes for Catherby Teleport (requires 87 Magic) * Teleport crystal (for the fruit tree patch in Lletya) * Slayer ring * Stamina potion See also: Seeds#Trees and Seeds#Fruit Trees for trees and protection. Herb runs Growing herbs usually results in good profit, and decent Farming experience if the player is growing high-level herbs like torstols. Some players choose to do this to compensate the cost of doing tree runs, or to make money in general. Since you cannot pay the farmer to look after your herbs, always treat the patches with ultracompost to minimize the chance of disease and to ensure the minimum amount of 6 herbs per seed when used along with magic secateurs. Completing elite tasks in the Morytania Diary unlocks a new herb patch on Harmony Island. Setup * Farmer's outfit or weight-reducing gear * Ardougne cloak 4 * Ectophial * Herb seeds * Magic secateurs * 7 ultracomposts or runes for the Fertile Soil spell and volcanic ashes (after reading the ash covered tome) * Runes for Catherby Teleport * Harmony Island teleport tablets or runes for Spellbook Swap and Harmony Island Teleport * Xeric's talisman (alternatively, Tithe Farm minigame teleport can be used) * Explorer's ring 3/4 (Explorer's ring 2 provides 3 daily teleports to the farming patch south of Falador) * Stamina potion Tithe Farm Alternatively, experience may be gained at the Tithe Farm minigame with 100% favour towards the Hosidius house in Great Kourend. In this way players can gain significant Farming experience between the time it takes patches to grow, or train exclusively at the minigame in order to save money on seeds. From level 74 onwards, players can get around 90,000 - 100,000 experience per hour. See also * Quest experience rewards - Farming Category:Training Guides